


egoist

by Bee_13, fandom Anime shelter 2020 (Anime_Shelter)



Category: Meteor Methuselah | Immortal Rain
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Fanmix, Gen, Playlist, Spotify
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:46:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25711573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bee_13/pseuds/Bee_13, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anime_Shelter/pseuds/fandom%20Anime%20shelter%202020
Summary: Фанмикс по Immortal Rain.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2
Collections: Level 3: Челлендж 2020, Выкладки команды fandom Anime shelter 2020





	egoist

**Author's Note:**

> К сожалению, некоторые песни невозможно включить на Spotify в виду проблем с авторскими правами. Вы можете найти их по ссылке на YouTube, если откроете спойлер в самом низу работы.
> 
> Если у вас нет Spotify, версия на Яндекс.Музыке под катом.

egoist
    

Фанмикс по Immortal Rain

[Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/16EsR0ssQqD6AVXRAxDcIV?si=v68uKa33TsqV_sKGrZlmjw)

[Яндекс.Музыка](https://music.yandex.ru/users/AnimeShelter/playlists/1007)

    1. Ольга Арефьева — Анатомия одиночества
    2. Flёur — Настоящее что-нибудь
    3. Ольга Арефьева — Сансара
    4. Комсомольск — Ад — это другие
    5. Ольга Арефьева — Снег
    6. [Немного Нервно — Последний полёт](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=b5psO7LmvpU)
    7. Flёur — Никогда
    8. Сплин — Прирождённый убийца
    9. Ольга Арефьева — Пирамида Хео
    10. Ольга Арефьева — Всё так просто
    11. Немного Нервно — Танец на дне уплывающей лодки
Бонус: 
    1. Flёur — Небо хочет упасть




End file.
